Its Been Too Long
by kerrymarisas
Summary: SEASON 4 MIDSEASON FINALE ONESHOT: Olivia and Fitz take refuge in Olivia's apartment, they catch up... and dance.


"Some of these are older than me,"

Liv observed, turning over a dusty record in her hands. Fitz chuckled as he crossed the room, leaving the kitchen, holding a glass of wine for her and scotch for himself. Liv had walked into the celebration that he, Cyrus and Abby were having, and promptly broke up the party. Liv wasn't sure of much, but she was sure that she needed to be with Fitz. Her mind was swimming with thoughts, and she was entangled in each of them. She needed to be with Fitz. He helped her clear her mind, and made her feel as if she was living- he was always warm, always welcoming. She wasn't sure that anyone else would ever feel like home to her. Her mind always travelled to him, during the day, late at night, sometimes she'd just sit up with the thought of him. Now here he was; The President of the United States was in her apartment, sock footed with his presidential suit jacket draped over her couch.

Liv surveyed the stack of records her father had left her, sifting through them as Fitz sat down next to her, handing her the wineglass.

He set down his scotch and picked up a record, smiling nostalgically.

"Actually this one _is_ older than you." Liv looked over at the record

"Music from the Motion Picture: Saturday Night Fever" Liv snorted, and took the record from Fitz.

"Did you dance to this at your prom?" She teased, putting the record on the record player and dropping the needle down. Fitz shook his head.

"Don't tease. This is an amazing album." Liv smirked as the record hissed, and began playing _'If I Can't Have You'_ by Yvonne Eiliman.

Liv had never seen the movie the song came from, but she did remember this song. Faintly, she could recall making breakfast on Sunday mornings and dancing around to this song, taking her mother's hands and jumping around, yelling the lyrics

 _If I can't have you, I don't want nobody baby!_

Her mother had a soft spot for disco; Liv could remember small snippets of stories her mother had told her; going to disco parties in Hollywood, and dancing the entire night, until the sun came up. It had all seemed so glamourous then, Liv had admired her mother and saw her as the most exciting person. Of course that had all probably been a lie.

She couldn't have been more than three. In fact, she _knew_ she hadn't been more than three; at five, she would have noticed how her father's face was plastered with worry, and that his eyes were periodically sneaking glances at her mother. At five, the memory wouldn't be sweet. As sweet as it was for her now, Liv couldn't forget who her parents turned out to be; her mother was terrorist and her father a glorified mobster. Liv grimaced as the song turned around from the first verse to the chorus.

Fitz noticed how deep in thought Liv was. He wouldn't let her fall into the deep pool that was her thoughts. He took her hand, and smiled his goofy smile, pulling her up.

"Come on," Liv looked at him, as if he'd lost his mind.

"What?"

"Let's dance." Fitz said, letting Liv's hands go and trying to do the moonwalk, his socks only helping him so much. Liv giggled in embarrassment for him, as he continued to do a series of outdated, but absolutely adorable dance moves.

"You are so old," Liv jabbed, as Fitz took her hand again, holding her close and moving them around the wooden floor. Liv tried to keep up with his sudden, sock-footed movements.

"Your legs are long, no fair!" Liv yelled, laughing wildly. Fitz hitched her up so that her feet were on top of his.

"There, since you want to be a baby," Fitz nudged, holding Liv's waist as they twirled around the room, he dipped her quickly as the chorus came back around again.

" _This_ is how I danced at my prom." He proudly admitted, holding his head high as he rocked back and forth, leading them in a two-step.

Liv noticed how happy Fitz looked, how naturally euphoric he was in that moment, he met her eyes and kissed her nose in response to her looking so intently at him.

"Come on, dance for yourself, and let's see some of your moves, Livvie." Fitz challenged, pausing to let Liv off of his feet.

Liv jumped up and down in excited embarrassment as she started moving her hips to the song.

She felt the bass line thumping through her, without thinking, she started to dance, to really dance. She jumped, moved her head side to side, threw her arms up in the air and swirled around. She closed her eyes and did a little cha-cha, opening her eyes to see Fitz watching her with a loving expression on his face.

Fitz slid over to Liv, making the most out of his socks and lifted her into his arms.

As the song began to peter off, Fitz pressed his lips to Liv's ear.

 _If I can't have you, I don't want nobody, baby._

He sang softly. Liv grinned and moved her head so that her lips could meet his.

"I love you," Fitz declared as he slipped Liv's black silk pajama top off of her shoulders.

Liv locked eyes with Fitz. "I love you."

The song began playing again, Liv was happy that they were no longer dancing as Fitz carried her to the piano she only really had for its elegant appearance. Fitz spread Liv out over the piano's glossy black top as he pulled her pajama pants down, kissing her slick folds once before moving up to free her breasts.

"Livvie. It's been too long."

Fitz whispered as he leaned over, kissing her breasts, then her lips.

Liv inhaled sharply as Fitz promptly moved down to taste her; that man never missed a beat. Liv had nothing to hold on to, nothing to grip, that had her sensations all the more strong, and her squirming uncontrollable.

"WAY too long." Liv shouted as Fitz slipped his tongue inside of her.

"Oh God," Liv lifted her hips from the piano as Fitz reached forward, grabbing hold of her hips, trying to steady her squirming.

Liv had no choice but to take his tongue lashings. Fitz blew softly on her slick skin, and caused Liv to unravel, she was close, her breathing ragged, and she felt the familiar, delicious tightening; the kind of orgasm that only this man could give her. Her hips bucked as Fitz nibbled on her bundle of nerves, so gently that Liv's orgasm spilled over, she felt herself coming, and the pulses as her body responded. But Fitz never stopped there, it wasn't enough for him. He needed her to come while looking at her, he wanted to watch her face as she came. He slid her off of the piano and into his arms, lowering her onto him slowly.

They were a more than perfect fit as Fitz moved inside of her, holding her around the waist with one arm and massaging her slickness with the other.

Liv pushed her hips into his, beginning to ride him wildly, uncontrollably- some primitive side of her taking over.

Sex with this man, was always more than sex. She could hardly get enough of the sensation she felt as he moved inside of her. She was being stretched, and coming, again, calling his name. His name always sounded different after he made her come.

"Look at me, Livvie," Liv pulled away from his shoulder, as he continued massaging her wetness.

"Are you close?" Liv nodded, as she felt his strokes becoming longer, and more fluid.

"How close are you, baby?" Liv whimpered as Fitz filled her so slowly, filling her and leaving her filled for a long pause.

Liv felt herself throbbing around him, she was so close; her walls clenched hard, fighting back orgasm as he kissed her quivering lip.

"I'm close, I'm so close." Liv whispered as Fitz moved out of her once again, locking eyes with her as he tortured her for a long moment, before quickly entering her again,

"Fuck!" Liv yelled, biting Fitz's shoulder as she came hard, her walls clamping around him, as her body jerked, she held onto him as she continued to come, he found his release moments later.

"Oh my God." Liv said into his shoulder.

"We need to shower," Fitz decided, pulling out of Liv but not letting her go.

"As long as you wash me," Liv responded, clinging to Fitz as he walked down the hallway to her ensuite bathroom.

"I think that can be arranged," Fitz agreed, kissing Liv's forehead.

"We should dance together more often," Liv giggled as Fitz pulled her in the shower. Fitz began washing her back as he responded.

"And we will. We'll be dancing together for the rest of our lives."

Liv smiled as Fitz kissed her eyelids and turned her around to face the shower head so that he could wash her.

Without another word, each of their minds drifted to Vermont, jam and dancing, hoping that they would get there, that Vermont would soon be their reality.


End file.
